se me termino el amor?
by arias serena
Summary: Como ir contra la marea? si el amor no es posible como continuar.


¿¿SE ME ACABO EL AMOR

**¿¿SE ME ACABO EL AMOR??**

**EL AMOR SE ESCAPO DE MIS MANOS,**

**COMO AQUELLA ROSA QUE DEJASTE EL DIA DE TU PARTIDA**

**DEJANDO MI CORAZON LLENO DE DUDA **

**Y MIEDO DE NO TENERTE NUNCA MAS.**

**PUES TUS OJOS AZULES NO ME MIRAN **

**SOLO VEO EN TI EL PESAR DE AQUEL LINDO RECUERDO **

**DE EL BELLO AMOR QUE ALGUNA VEZ EXISTIO EN TU CORAZON.**

**TU VIDA HOY VOLARÁ POR NUEVOS CAMINOS,**

**DONDE YO NO ESTARE CONTIGO,**

**PUES TU SUEÑO YA NO SOY YO **

**Y TU YA NO SERAS EL GUARDIAN DE MI CORAZON.**

Una rubia siente que la vida se le va , el hombre del cual siempre ha estado enamorada se fue en el viento .

En su cama la rubia no comprende la actitud del hombre que tanto ama con su fotografía en sus manos la abraza y poco a poco caen gotas de roció que recorren su rostro, su respiración se agita, al encontrar una carta y una rosa que anuncian su partida.

………..

Días atrás un hombre no puede más cada noche se hace más larga y eterna, en sus sueños ve como muere su amada entre sus brazos por estar a su lado.

Voz: Déjala ella no es para ti.

Darien: ¿Quien eres? Por que dices eso?

Voz: Tu amor la llevara a la muerte.

Darien: por que?

Luego despierta de su sueño agitado, lleno de lágrimas en los ojos y con un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza "**Debo Alejarme De Ella**".

……….

El dia domingo una rubia se levanta temprano pues ya no es aquella niña que siempre pedía cinco minutos mas de sueño, ahora vive sola y es una orgullosa estudiante de psicología, prepara su desayuno con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios hoy vera a su amado novio un medico bastante ocupado que tenia muy poco tiempo libre y que lo único que quería en ese tiempo era un poco de paz y estar con la persona que tanto amaba.

Luego de ducha y se prepara cepillando su larga cabellera en su tocador, se maquilla un poco y sale rumbo a su cita.

Cuando llega como siempre en la misma banca la espera su príncipe azul, ella tapa sus ojos y el le da una hermosa sonrisa.

Serena: hola amor llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Darien: no, y si así fuera te esperaría una vida entera la toma entre sus brazos ya la besa y ella corresponde a ese beso que ansiaba desde su ultimo encuentro.

Darien: que quiere hacer la princesa hoy, todos sus deseos serán ordenes para mi. (En sus pensamientos ya rondaba una decisión que destruiría la vida de esa princesa que tanto amaba)

Serena: ella se acerca y acaricia suavemente su cara lo único que quiero en mi vida es tenerte siempre conmigo y le sonríe.

Esas palabras son como un puñal que atraviesa el corazón de este hombre que esta lleno de miedo.

Serena lo coge de la mano y comienzan a caminar por ese parque como lo han hecho los últimos cinco años de su vida, pues solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Serena: sabes amor hoy llamaron emy, rey, lita y mina te mandan abrazos y besos quien creería que están a punto emy de ser medica, lita chef , rey abogada y mina lanzara su disco muy pronto verdad?

Pero darien no responde, estaba muy distraído.

Serena: ¿amor te pasa algo?

Darien disimula con una sonrisa: no solo estoy un poco cansado nada más.

Serena sabia que algo le ocurría ya no era el mismo ella sabia que el estaba mintiendo, pero tenia mucho miedo en su corazón a si que no pregunta nada mas.

Serena: sabes que te amo y que siempre estaré aquí verdad?

Darien: si lo se amor y tu eres la luz de mis sueños.

Llegando la noche:

Darien tapa los ojos de serena y pone en sus manos una hermosa caja de música que tiene un significado especial para el, era de su madre.

Serena: amor no puedo aceptarla se lo importante que es para ti.

Darien: tómala por favor y siempre quiero que la lleves contigo como muestra de nuestro amor.

Serena la abre la cajita y de ella sale una bella melodía y encuentra una cadenita con un hermoso corazón.

Darien: la pone en su cuello, y le dice: Este es mi corazón y quiero que siempre valla contigo.

Serena: lo besa, te amo y siempre lo haré pase lo que pase.

Darien: amor ven te llevo a tu casa ya es un poco tarde.

Serena asiente con su cabeza, en todo el camino solo hubo silencio, al llegar:

Serena: amor adiós gracias por este dia tan maravilloso y lo besa.

Darien: adiós y la besa, sale en su carro a muy alta velocidad con el corazón destrozado y lleno de lagrimas.

Al otro lado de la cuidad un buen amigo de Darien lleva sus maletas directamente al aeropuerto.

Serena llega su apartamento y en su dormitorio encuentra una carta que decía más o menos las siguientes palabras:

Mi amor

Se que soy un cobarde, pero me voy de tu lado no soy lo suficiente para ti. No quiero que llores no mereces derramar ninguna lagrima por este idiota que no valoró tu amor.

En mi corazón solo quedan las gracias del hermoso tiempo en que estuve a tu lado , me devolviste la vida el dia que te conocí y me sacaste de esa oscuridad que mataba mi alma, el corazón que hoy llevas en tu cuello es el mió, mi amor y mi vida quedan contigo.

Darien.

La rubia desperada marca a su celular y su apartamento pero no responde llena de lagrimas sale directo al aeropuerto la llegar allí pregunta en varias aerolíneas por un pasajero llamado Darien chiva, pero cuando llega a la sala de abordaje es tarde. El ya apartido con su corazón hecho pedazos, pero el sabia que hacia lo correcto.

Allí en esa sala hay un rubio que observa al cielo.

Serena: donde esta el? Por que se fue? Por favor dime.

Andréu: Por que te ama mas que a su vida, pero el no va regresar.

Serena sale de allí muy confundida, sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a un panteón donde se encuentran los esposos chiva en la cruz donde reposan los restos de esos dos seres que también se amaron serena deja el corazón que su amado le regalo.

Luego como esas flores que se marchitan y ya no tienen por que vivir saca el cristal de plata su mas fiel compañero de aventura y le dice entre lagrimas por favor quiero que mi alma hoy llegue al cielo, como una estrella mas que guié la vida de mi amado sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente, como los pétalos de una flor que poco a poco se marchitan, hasta que su corazón deja de latir.

Días después llega al apartamento de un hombre una carta donde le decían de la muerte de su amada, pero lo que no sabían quienes enviaban esa carta que el también se había ido se ese mundo, el murió en un accidente automovilístico y que ahora se encontraba con su amada.

En un panteón de Tokio se encuentran los más cercanos amigos de esta pareja en el sepelio de ambos, pues al enterarse Andréu de la noticia de la muerte de su amigo, lo traslado al mismo panteón donde se encontraba su amada y en la inscripción de la tumba de ellos dice:

Aquí yacen dos amantes que se amaron toda su vida y se amaran después de la muerte, cerca de esta inscripción misteriosamente apareció un corazón de cristal y una rosa que no se marchita.


End file.
